


Treasure

by TriverseMassacre



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pizza, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriverseMassacre/pseuds/TriverseMassacre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time ticks by and his inheritance still lays untouched  for 15 years. He starts hallucinating on the possible things he will do with it but find's that every solution ends up with him getting more money.When his hope runs dry an  unexpected kid barrels into his life and turns it upside down.</p><p>"I have everything but i cant  do anything with it .Not by myself. I know better. Mom knew better but she fell into the darkness with dad. Maybe if i wait long enough ill find it"</p><p>“Your rich to Levi, stop trying to avoid your wealth”</p><p>“What hell am I without the money though Erwin? All alone right?!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stopping Point

**Author's Note:**

> So you guy's..... i went back and i re-edited it , and i found over 50 mistakes JESUS CHRIST! I like my story allot. But I'm not feeling well so this took me like 2 weeks to do.Anyways. Tell me if you like it , tell me if you hate it , tell me what needs work , tell me if you wanna be my beta, tell me alllll the thingsss :3 , including insult's . I'm okay with those to.
> 
> But whatever!
> 
> Enjoy Lovely people~

Take a picture, I'm with the boys  
Get what I want 'cause I ask for it,  
Not because I'm really that deserving of it  
Living life like I'm in a play  
In the lime light I want to stay  
I know I've got a big ego  
I really don't know why it's such a big deal, though

-Marina and the Diamonds  
\----------------------------------------------------------

“Levi… Honey”

She shuffles her feet whilst standing in front of me. I step forward, grasping onto her satin white dress. Mother always wore pure white or gold dresses. I figured it was just the stamp of wealth she carried or at least what father talked her into. She only smiled at me. You would think she was forcing herself from the tears that always followed behind them solemnly… 

“Yes mother”

'My undercut swaying swiftly as she pats my head nervously. What was wrong?'

“Sweetie…You do love me? Your dear mother Correct?”

'I arch one of my small perfectly shaped eyebrows at her in confusion. Why was she asking this? Why now? I release her dress and hug her. Inhaling her fresh apple scent. I guess my actions spoke for themselves because I heard her speak once more. This time she seems happier.'

“Well my sweet boy, I’d like to say, that I can tell you are not truly happy. You aren’t old enough to be truly happy any way’s”

“What do you-..?”

She interrupts’

“But when you do, find that certain happiness, savor it, understand it, be patient with it, and spoil it with love. Because regardless of whether you like it or not you’ll probably be stuck with that certain happiness with the rest of your life”

'I step away from her looking down. My mother’s finally gone insane hasn’t she? Just like Hanji’s parents. They were off there rocker’s from day one though.'

“M-mother…your scaring me”

She steps forward and bends down in front my face’

“I love you Levi… more then you could ever know. Your father on the other hand loves his money. He is not truly living .Perhaps collecting cash to fill in the gaps that he received during his childhood. He will die, and I will alongside him. So, I want you to live on, find your treasure, and do right with the fortune alright?”

I look up with a spark of interest’

“What is a treasure?”

“Your most precious thing”

‘She ruffles my taught hair and smiles down on me’

“Can I share it? Can I show it off to that new rich kid Erwin? 

“Ugh please don’t turn into your father. He did the same with me”

“Huh?”

“Nothing-Nothing, go play”

‘I make a start for the doorway leading outside near the pavilion’

“Pshh, Mom how am I going to play if I’ve got no friends?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'That night our mansion burned down. My father was killed. Along with dear mother of course. Just like she had said previously that afternoon. According to the authorities my father fell asleep smoking a pipe and it fell from his mouth. Onto a stack of business paper’s. Instantly igniting a flame that spread all throughout the mansion. Charring, scorching, and annihilating anything in its path.'

'My dad was a careful man so of course that was complete bullshit. None the less, I stayed with the wacky Zoe family until I was of age to leave. The day couldn't have come any sooner, and I was so happy. I could finally leave that nuthouse. I became extremely jumpy from living there due to the random explosions on a daily basis.'

“Top scientists my ass! They made more freak accidents then discovery’s!”

'Of course that smooth show off Erwin offered to let me live with him free of charge. I’d rather have slept in the nuthouse then have hear his snarky voice for 10 seconds. Petra is always fucking filling my ear with his accomplishments at work

“Erwin is so talented!!! Did you hear he was asked to play Captain America?! With those abs I could believe it! Blah, blah, blah… '

‘I bet he bought those abs like he does everything else he doesn't have’

Erwin says, I need more “eloquence” in my life, so you know what? I’ll show him, oh yes I will show him… whatever eloquence is. Sure enough, I've got money to spare that doesn't mean I can’t do things myself. “Put your wealth to work” he says, “take a break for however long you like” he says. What, so I can go bankrupt? Mom and dad didn't get rich from just laying around. It would be pretty shitty of me to throw all their hard work away. What a mockery to them would it be to shame there legacy by throwing parties and firing and fucking maids as I please. Just like that shitty womanizer ‘ERWIN’. Besides, who the hell said he was in charge of my ‘money’? Don’t get me wrong, the man’s a charmer when it comes to money, but make him mad, and he’ll ruin you.

"Yes, I live in a rundown apartment in the middle of the city. Do I have 50 million dollars in my account? "

‘Oh yes, yes I do.’

"I accepted that I could have whatever I damn want when I want it years ago. I also have accepted that ill appreciate what I get more if I earn it. Which is why I have a job. The damned money hasn't been touched since I inherited it. "

‘It just sits.’

‘And adds’

‘And adds’

‘And fucking adds!’

"I would wipe my ass with it, you know “put it to good use” but that’s exactly what Erwin wants, and I can’t let that happen."

' i come back inside from checking the mailbox. A few phone bills and 5 notices from the goverment'

'Only because i have to much money and I'm not using it'

"A different charity company mails me every day asking for free handouts. How could I trust them? If I give in more, and more people other than charities will be asking for handouts!"

"Erwin knows this, which is why he always pesters me. I've got more damn money then he does. Hanji gets her cash from a major science facility, she brings in tons of mils by the year from her hella crazy experiments, and I still have more cash than her FROM DOING ABSOLUTELY NOTHING”

'I've never found any value in money '

'I’d have it blown up if I could.'

'They would want me to pay them for that to though….'

You see…

My father used to say.

“Moneys no fun if you've got no one to spend it with”

Mom would always translate dad’s cheap sayings so I wouldn't get influenced by him

” Money is powerful but love can tear down anything with just a bat of an eyelash”

‘Both sayings equally confusing at the time’

'But, mom’s always meant more, it actually gave me inspiration.Even with the small art project's i did as a child.She was there for me'

"How did they make their money you ask? "

Honestly, I haven’t got a clue, dad would always give me dirty looks when I asked and mom would just stare off and say “ask your father”

Obviously, I never got an answer.  
I don’t really give a damn anyway. Even though there dead it’s still not my money to spend. Not yet at least…

‘My stomach growls as I continue flipping through channels on the television avoiding any news that I know Erwin’s perfect little face is going to be on ’

“It always is, his little sex scandals never take a break”

“Shit I’m hungry”

‘I drop the remote and grab my coupon stash’

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

“EREN YOUR LATE! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE, GET IN UNIFORM AND START TAKING ORDER’S!”

'The place seemed packed today. More packed than usual. Shadis must be pissed off from the lack of extra help. I have to drop Mikasa off at work. So it never fail’s on weekdays that I’m always 10 minutes late. That apparently doesn't matter though.'

'I quickly clock in and grab my uniform hat off the wall'

“Yes sir! Right away sir! Sorry Sir! Won’t happen again sir!”

“You say that everyday Jaeger yet you come in late every fucking time, next time I’m docking your pay”

“Yeah-yeah…”

‘I high five Connie as I pass by the storage closet’

“Stop talking and get these pizzas in the damn oven jailbait”

“Ohhhhh Eren, Shadis called you’ Jailbait’!”

“Shut the hell up Reiner…”

“Don’t’ worry Eren my man. I’ll take whatever money you lose. Keep it in a safe place you know? In my pocket!”

“Really don’t need your shit right now Jean!”i scoff'

' Jean gets my face , sizing me up as usual'

“Then stop giving me yours to deal with for being late! When I finally become manager your ass is outta here Jaeger!”

“Yeah-yeah one of these day’s Pony Boy…”

‘Connie speaks up pushing Jean aside’

“Jeans right Eren. When you don’t show we get raped with more orders than the 4 of us can handle”

“I’m here now aren’t I? Besides that horse face-..!

‘Shadis’s voice booms from the backroom’

“YEAGER ARE YOU STILL NOT IN YOUR UNIFORM!? I SWEAR-!

‘The order phone rings and saves my ass as usual. I slap my professional persona on and grab the phone off the wall pressing it to my ear. ‘

“Hello, This Is Eren from the Pizza Hut on Sina Boulevard, How may I take your order?

‘There’s a long silence and shuffling in the background followed by a drawn out sigh.’

“Um, hello is anyone there?”

“…Yeah”

‘More silence, Was this guy fucking foreal? I’m not even fully uniform yet and someone’s always giving me a hard time’

“Um, old man, are you going to order something or-..?

“Excuse me, but I’m twenty-five you shit eating, pizza baking brat-hole!”

“Brat-hole?”

“Yeah, that’s you punk, and don’t question my insult. Just make sure you bring me an extra small spinach, and parmesan pizza to my doorstep in less than 30 minutes”

“OR WHAT OLD MAN!?”

‘My anger rises. Who was this jackass?’

“Or it’s free, of course”

‘I sigh in defeat’

“So I’m guessing you want this delivered...”

“Are you retarded?”

“NO IM A TEENAGE DELIVERY BOY!”

-Click-

“THAT MOTHERFUCKER HUNG UP ON ME!”

‘I slam the phone back wall’

“JAEGER YOU GOT THE ORDER NOW GET TO WORK!”

“GOD IM ON IT, FUCKING CHRIST”

‘I prepare the pizza and slide it into the oven’

“JAEGER THIS IS A FAMILY ESTABLISHMENT I WILL NOT TOLERATE THE LANGUAGE”

“Yeah Jaeger, close your mouth for once” ‘Jean scoffs while cleaning the counters’

“LAST TIME I CHECKED I WORKED PIZZA HUT, NOT MCDONALDS!”

“Actually McDonald’s is a chain restaurant”

“No one asked you Bertholt!”

“Don’t you yell at Bertl!”

‘Reiner slings a mop at me and I dodge it while finishing buttoning up my delivery shirt’

‘Shadis slams down his clip board, triggering deafening silence inside the building’

“I’m only going to say this once. And I hope you damn well hear me the first time, GET TO WORK OR SO HELP ME GOD ILL HAVE ALL OF YOU FIRED FASTER THEN A MATCH IN AN OIL PLANT! DO YOU HEAR ME WORKERS?!”

Fear stricken everyone bucks their eyes and chants ‘YESIR!’

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What. Do .You .Need .MR.SMITH”

“Only a small amount of your time Mr. Rivaille~”

‘My name rolls off his tongue with a Spaniard accent”

“To bad, I just got out the shower!”

“How thoughtful of you to let me imagine the water running down that succulent body of yours~”

‘He defiantly wants something… He’s trying to charm me, and I let out a deep sigh’

“Again, what the hell do you need Erwin...?”

“Why do you always expect me to want things from you?”

“Oh, excuse me! I forgot, you have fucking everything you want! And the perfect life!”

“You are ever so excused Levi”

“I bet you think your smooth don’t you? I’m about to hang up, I’m tired of your shit!”

“What? Does that shitty, poor, rundown apartment you live in not get good signals? You have my condolences … It must be hard for you to live in such trashy conditions”

“Don’t you have a Russian maid model to fuck or something? I mean, I have a pizza on the way I don’t want to waste your shitty time. When you could be the next new headline on the news”

“Dear Levi, you should really get that signal fixed, I can only hear your trashy assumptions”

“Then don’t fucking call me jackass”

“But Levi, your voice was raised on wealth. I can’t help but be guided back like a moth to a flame! Just face it! You belong in this life!”

“That’s it, you've gone mad. All rich people do eventually…”

“Your rich to Levi, stop trying to avoid your wealth”

“What am I without the money though Smith?”

‘There is silence on the other end of the phone’

“That’s what I fuckin thought! I’m nothing, nothing but me. I never asked for the money. So you know what Erwin? You can take your wealth, and your opinions and get BENT!”

“Stop it Le-“

‘I run outside in only sweatpants, and throw the cell phone over the balcony as far as it could go’

‘What I hear next brings me some sort of shock’

“Did you just fucking throw a cellphone through my windshield!?”

‘I hear a door slam and someone running up the stairs’

‘How much do windshields cost anyway? But a better question is who’s running up those stairs?’

“Was it you bastard!”

‘I turn around and come face to face with sparkly green eyes, ruffled dark chestnut brown hair, sun kissed skin, supple pink lips , and cute bushy eyebrows ’

‘Correction’ ‘Angry beautiful sparkly green eyes’

‘Not bad brat, for a pizza boy I mean’

‘I push him back’

“So what if I did?”

‘The boy pouts for a second, and sputters out his next words’

“What the hell do you mean ‘so what’? You think this a fucking movie? You think you can just throw cellphones through peoples-.. I mean ‘pizza boys ‘windshields, and get away with it! “

“I think you need to calm down, and give me my pizza.”

‘I give him a challenging glare. I like this kid. I really do’

“I COULD LOSE MY JOB”

‘He waves his arms wildly in the air with exaggeration’ 

“Sorry I just lost my last damn to give for the day. Goodbye bratty pizza boy’

‘He grabs my arm, and slams me into the wall pinning me there with his glare’

“I may be just a pizza boy to you! But, I still have a name! And that’s Eren. Fucking. Jaeger! I work too hard to deal with this kind of crazy bullshit .My dad was a damn scientist so I know what it mean’s to be walked all over and have your ideas and opinions shot down just because of the way you look! Would it kill you to care?!”

‘That’s it, he’s the one mom was talking about.'

‘I bat my eyelashes at him’

“Well Eren, honey, sweet, adorable pizza delivery boy out for vengeance ~ This old man is out of fucks, but will humor you by apologizing for busting an iPhone 5 in your rusty ass delivery truck and fucking your day in the ass"

‘Eren blushes and steps back obviously fumbling with his thoughts.’

‘I stroke his cheek with one hand and place a hundred dollar bill in the other leaning closer ‘

The boy seems entranced by my actions so I keep going. I put my mouth next to his ear and blow softly onto it .By now he’s completely red, and seems to be in a state of shock’ 

‘I get closer, and hear his heart skip a beat’

‘I whisper seductively for a finishing move’

“Now give me my damn pizza~”


	2. Parallel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Erens Pov, mild smut warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’d like to think of Erwin as like a Sassy’ (Tom Buchannan) ‘from the Great Gatsby. Hanji or Petra of course would probably be taking the place of (Daisy Buchannan). But since I’m doing a ‘Shingeki no Modern day Twist’ on the story, Eren (Nick Carraway) and Levi (Jay Gatsby) will fall on love with each other because I totally ship that. If you haven’t read or seen the movie from the Great Gatsby then you probably haven’t been to high school yet. Which means you probably shouldn't be reading this XD but whatever, just an idea, and age never stopped me :P
> 
> If you’d like to assist me in this story please contact me here or via tumblr

Treasure, that is what you are

Honey, you're my golden star,

You know you can make my wish come true

If you let me treasure you

If you let me treasure you <3

-Bruno Mars-

 

Eren’s Pov 

I make a turn off Sina Boulevard heading to the address on the old GPS. I had to cross my fingers that the thing was still accurate. I don’t usually make deliveries this far off near downtown. Correction “I don’t usually make deliveries off in the dangerous, rank, dirty parts of town” They call this part of town ‘Old Trost’. I still had 19 minutes to get the pizza to this asshole before he ‘got it for free’. Usually I wouldn't care but it’s like he was issuing me a challenge, and I’m not type to stand down.

Stains and ashes coated the streets, and the all the walls were mangled with rouge cracks and loose bricks. One wrong turn honestly might cost me my life. This was not the best place to get lost. With all the dirty hungry looks that I’m receiving as I pass the people on the streets. I’m pretty sure they wouldn't point me in the right directions.

If mom saw this she would probably beat the shit outta dad for making get this stupid job. We have tons of money! But dad claims that my mother never left a will before she died so it belongs to him, ‘and only him’, and should go to his research. So he forced me and Mikasa my adopted sister to get jobs to pay off our college student loans. Mikasa doesn't care what happens just as long as I’m there. Mom was a famous actress and model, and of course being her only son. I inherited her ‘striking’ good looks. But unfortunately more men have hit on me then women.

Nowadays I mostly get sent to the rich pent houses at Wall Rose Hills with the celebrities, and receive their heavy tips along with it. The place literally had golden marble arches in the entrance with perfectly cut hedges with white rose bushes and cleanly paved cobble stone walkways. The beautiful scenery of never made up for the snobby people who lived here. 10 more deliveries to Erwin Smith, and I’d practically be paying off my college tuition. He say’s “Your eyes hold dollar signs. They are like a famous actress I knew~…” or “With a body like that are you sure you should be delivering Pizza?” and glances at my ass as he pays me. Did I mention there’s always a different women hanging off his shoulder every time? I never really held any attraction to men but then again. I haven’t with women either. I honestly can’t tell whether he’s coming onto me or he just has a big head. I’d say he was captain America if he didn't have such a strong Spanish accent.

‘The traffic light turns green, and I continue off in the distance toward my destination’

‘I can still feel their eyes on me’

‘Watching’

‘Waiting’

‘Hoping, that I’ll fuck up today’

‘Especially Jean’

‘I pull into some rundown apartment complex’s parking lot with only 9 minutes to spare’

 

* * *  
-Levi short Pov-

“No idiot I said I’d be coming in tomorrow! I’m taking today off as a sick day. “

‘I take some towels off the rack to place in the dirty laundry with the house phone on speaker’

“…Levi you can’t just leave your shifts empty whenever you please. It screws up the schedule”

‘Tsk ,tsk, tsk, it’s like no one’s listening to me today. First the stupidass pizza boy, and now my boss’

“Make Petra or Aururo run my shift. I've got things to do which involve me laying on my ass for extended periods of time!”

“But Levi we need you in for the first opening act! It’s Friday so the place is going to be packed. And-

“I said no, find someone else you slob“

‘There’s a pause on the other end of the line’

“You’re our best host…! Levi I know you... You want the money don’t you? I can make anything happen for you! I promise!”

‘I let out a drawn out sigh’

“We’ll talk tomorrow, I’m going to go shower”

“LEVI!” his voice turns stern and it piss’s me off’

-CLICK-

He doesn't know me. No one knows me…I can pretty much talk to my boss anyway I want to. He got word of my large inheritance so he’s waiting for me to throw him a bone. Everyone in my life is all about money. So I still to this day have never had a true friend. It’s all money’s fault! Everyone dreams of moving to rich and exaggerated places like Wall Rose Hill’s! The place is older than Old Trost itself where I am. They keep it heavily polished. Always extravagant and heavenly as if it were all just built yesterday. 

“It makes me sick…”

‘I place the phone back on the charger’

“Now where was I?...Oh yeah the shower”

 

* * *

 

Eren runs his fingers through his brown locks, and rechecks the coordinates on the GPS sitting below the windowsill. Hoping that this wasn’t the right place so he could drive off, and just forget the whole delivery all together.

He felt like any second someone would shoot out his tires or yank him out of his cheap delivery car and beat him. 

“This place is way too quiet and deserted looking…perfect for a shoot out for a criminal mafia war”

His senses told him it wasn't the good kind of quiet either, but he wasn't scared. Gaining a sense of courage he cracks the passenger door open, and leans back to grasp to pizza.

“I can do thi-..! 

A glimmer in the rear-view mirror catches his attention 

A loud crash behind him sets his nerves into overdrive. His hat tumbling on the floor as he ducks down near the floor boards. Eren shields his face just in time as shards of glass scatter everywhere inside the vehicle.

“S-shit man...”

His eyes search around the inside of the car for the cause of this random destruction. In seconds he spots a metallic black iPhone laying crooked on the edge of the passenger seat surrounded by broken glass

“…un-fucking believable ….Not only will the boss not believe me but he’ll fire me to”

He sits up in the seat trying to gather his thoughts, and glances up towards the apartments sizing up the balconies. 

“I bet the one who did it is still out there.”

He spots a man in sweatpants staring smugly into nothingness 

“He doesn't even care!”

Eren steps out of the damaged vehicle seething with sudden anger. He slams the door causing more shards to falls into the delivery car and screams up at the man at the top of his lungs. Making sure he heard him.

“Did you just fucking throw a cellphone through my windshield!?”

The man looks up in surprise mixed with amusement as Eren rushes toward the rundown complex. He rushes up the stairs before the perpetrator could go back inside.  
‘Oh yes someone was going to get a piece of his mind today! If I lose my job I wanna have no regrets and make it worth it!’

Once I got to the top I finally got a good look at the man. Oh sorry I meant ‘SEX GOD’. What’s a good looking man like him doing in Old Trost? I know I said I wasn't gay but I think it’s safe to say that I’m questioning those words even more now. His sharp hip bones poking out near his waistline of the pants. Leading up a trail of perfectly toned stomach with pale skin. Even with his short stature he still made me feel small. His eyes managed to look bored and amused at the same time as they stared sharply back at mine. They reminded me of a storm filled with silver and onyx. He arched one of his eyebrows and leaned against the railing flexing his lean muscles even more. His skin looked so soft. His neat undercut sashaying to the side with the angle. His predator like eyes bored into me. Shrinking my adrenaline from before down to size.

‘Almost daring me to say something out of line’

‘So me, being me, I did just that’

“Was it you bastard!?”

I rush up and get right in his face daring him right back’

He only makes a low hum noise in dejection, and pushes me off with a surprising force. Then again he did throw a cellphone through my windshield. After seconds he speaks in a taunting voice.

“So what if I did?”

Oh shit, this is the asshole from the phone call! He doesn't look old at all. He looks like he could be a freshman in college. Whoa, I didn't expect that…That’s a good question though,’ what if? ‘I can’t just beat up a customer. Even if I get fired that will ruin Pizza Hut’s rep and Shadis would hunt me down and skin me alive. My face must look stupid from all this inner confliction. I take my chances though and run my fingers through my hair nervously  
.  
“What the hell do you mean ‘so what’? You think this a fucking movie? You think you can just throw cellphones through peoples-.. I mean ‘pizza boys ‘windshields, and get away with it! “

‘It was the best I could come up with at the moment, sorry’

He glares at me and smirks. Obviously even more amused than he was before’

“I think you need to calm down, and give me my pizza brat.”

Who gives a flying fuck about the pizza right now! The pizza isn't the issue right now! It’s probably cold covered in glass anyway!

‘On second thought’

‘Let him have the damn pizza’

‘If he wasn't so sexy. I swear I would’

‘I began to get frustrated grabbing my hair and going into mild hysterics waving my arms at him helplessly’

 

“I COULD LOSE MY JOB!”

“Sorry I just lost my last damn to give for the day. Goodbye bratty pizza boy’ He retorts and looks as if he’s about to walk back inside his apartment, perfectly manicured pale feet padding across the stained concrete’

I suddenly gain my adrenaline back from his words, and slam him into the wall his head nearly missing the spiky edges of the room number plaque. His eyes are scrunched shut from the sudden impact.

‘Fine if he doesn't give a damn, then neither do I!’

‘I send him a death glare and let him know exactly how I feel’

“I may be just a pizza boy to you! But, I still have a name! And that’s Eren Yaeger! I work too hard to deal with this kind of crazy bullshit .My dad was a damn scientist so I know what it means to be walked all over ,and have your ideas and opinions shot down just because of the way you look! So would it kill you to care?!”

‘That’s it, I said it now he knows. And what did I gain from this?’

Absolutely nothing 

‘Just another thing to add on the list of dumb things I accomplished today’

I step down from him about to turn around and return to my damaged just for him to pull me back in. His hand resting on my right cheek. He looks me in the eye with so much emotion and adoration. Batting his long eyelashes to me, and leaning in closer. His breathe smelled like peach tea and peppermint. I can feel my face, and body heating up from the contact and try to step back once more. 

‘At least I tried’

His next words left me frozen in place as he glances over my body, obviously checking me out.

“Well Eren, honey… sweet adorable pizza delivery boy out for vengeance ~ This so called old man is out of fucks, but will humor you by apologizing for busting an iPhone 5 in your rusty ass delivery truck, and fucking your day in the ass."

I take a half step back taking in this man’s bluntness. My face also turning pink from his choice of words. My heart at this point was pounding out of control. Anymore surprises, and I might just have a heart attack .I feel him step forward towards me leaving no more space between us and felt him place something in my empty left hand.

The proximity between us is so short I feel him breathe on my ear still frozen .I’m afraid to see what happens next.

My stomach was doing so many flips I felt nearly nauseated from such an uncommon occurrence.  
It gets silent and I hear him pause and chuckle.

Moments later he whispers in my ear.  
“Now give me my damn pizza~”

I felt a sudden tingling in my pants that told me he wasn't just talking about a simple ’pizza’. But at the same time I found myself being okay with that. I mean there was else nothing I could possibly lose at this point. 

‘Soon to be losing my job’  
‘Lost my sweet mother…’  
‘Lost my sister to work’  
‘Lost my best friend to his Academic’s’  
‘Lost my father to science’  
‘Lost my sanity with this stranger’  
‘And lost my dignity popping a boner on his doorstep for the public eye to see’  
And for what?

I was no better than this asshole. Maybe even the same. Of course I have no idea what he’s been through… But the way he carries himself.  
It feels too familiar…we both don’t belong. We both are missing something very vital in our lives. I've never really searched for it. But I’m pretty sure he has.  
When I get a closer look at him. His eyes look sort of sleepless. I wonder if he felt how I felt right now. I run my hand softly across his surprisingly silky hair.  
He and hums at the sensation .I feel him make soft kisses up my neck, making a few nips here, and there, ravishing every inch of the delicate area before moving to my mouth. Our lips move fluidly together blocking out the world around us. I groan as he bites, and sucks at my warm lips ‘memorizing ‘ my very being with his soft pale lips. I grab his head kissing him open mouthed, deeper than before. He tasted like peaches to. He rocks his hips into mine, and mewls which immediately sparks my arousal. I moan pressing him into the wall and return the favor. It didn't go unnoticed by me that both his pale cheeks were dusted with a slight pinkness. He hoists his leg on my hips to give me more room for friction.

“F-fucking faster! Ah-ah... you brat!” he presses his head into my shoulder muffling any soft mangled moans he gave out.  
Not only was it sexy but it actually worked. With every grind I could feel myself getting closer to completion. The rhythm was constantly changing, and becoming more erratic due to his commands.

“Shi-shit! Oh god’s! ‘His body is shuddering as his orgasm runs out tinting his sweatpants that now hung loosely off his hips”  
‘I follow close behind him riding out my release.’

Soon enough we break away from each other both panting. Each staring dazed and bewilderedly at one another. This was love right? It had to be. Things like this don’t just happen.  
‘Well maybe they did…’

Who cares though?

' I glance down, and notice theres a hundred dollar bill lying by my feet'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stepping up my game! I did my first sex scene! Whoo! , Sorry if its bad but its not really something ive ever done before , but whatever , rate , review follow, 
> 
> Goodnight~
> 
> Side note- I'm not really into Bruno Mars but the lyrics fit okay?


	3. Magnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi make a deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the only way to make any of my fics famous is to like put Levi on drugs or make him a prostitute or turn him into a sexy doctor who’s into bondage. Also put sex in every chapter to keep the public’s attention. Then I realized I can try to be different all I want but most people will still hate change. Regardless I too enjoy fics, like that but at this point it’s getting kind of repetitive, and i sometimes crave to see the character from a different prospective. You can take a character, and warp their background in a wrong or right way. Levi would make a sexy prostitute, but is that really what his character is all about?
> 
> Think about it…
> 
> And enjoy ~

‘Our backyard garden gave off a nice summer breeze hinted with the smell of wild gardenia’s and honeysuckles all around. I sat in the nearby veranda looking over the ocean. Busying my attention with the sunlight that reflect off it. Anything to distract me from this kids bragging and begging’

‘My legs swing back and forth on the bench as I pretend to listen, nodding my head every once in a while to absolutely nothing’

“Oh please, won’t you come? The food will be top class and superb and the music will be absolutely to die for. You know, my father and your father go way back and I’m sure mine could put in a good word for you around the country. That is if you come to my dinner…everyone who’s ‘a somebody’ is going."

‘There’s always a catch with these type of people’

“…No I’m sure you will I mean who would miss it?! Not just anyone gets invited. Only top class can step a foot into my mansion. Oh and Levi, another thing-“  
‘God please make him shut up…’

“I say when we get older and we take over our fathers corporations. We partner up and rule this place. Make it our kingdom you know? Oh hell, what am I saying? It practically already is! Mommy gives me whatever I want when I want and fires anyone who opposes me! I think at one point one servant got so angry that she filled all the pepper shakers with the very dirt from our garden -”

‘Clever women’

“Of course after a few dinners it didn’t go unnoticed, and we had the witch taken out. Perhaps if she had any money my father would have sued her.”

‘he pauses basking in his own glory, placing both hands on his hips chuckling at the thought of the maid’s utter distaste with him’

‘She doesn’t fire them, they quit, but she likes to let him think that he’s had the upper hand. My father thinks servants are a waste of money’

“Levi, you know I haven’t got much friend’s… None here are good enough for me honestly. Father says ‘stay away from poor trash’. So he had mother pick friends for me”

‘Who would want to be your friend anyway? All you talk about is yourself’ I only turn and frown at him before putting all my attention back into the rolling ocean’

‘He walks toward me kneeling and runs his fingers through my undercut, I flinch at the contact and go back to ignoring his presence’ 

“I choose you to be my assistant in the future. I’ve grown a liking to you over the last few weeks, and feel you deserve to be near me, now say thank you” ‘he smiles down at me as if he’s given me some sort of gift’ 

‘It’s sickening’

“I’m not going”

“Pardon...? ‘He steps away, his small shoes clinking against the wooden flooring’

“You heard me! I’m not going to your dumb party .I’m no better than anyone else who’s dignity you step all over!” ‘I step up enraged pushing a finger into his chest’

“Levi…do you even know who you’re talking to? Or what you’re saying right now?”’ he tilts his head back slightly staring down at me challengingly’

“Yes, yes I do” I was pretty short compared to most 8 year olds, but I didn't let the major height difference intimidate me’

“You know Levi, there’s still time for you to apologize to me. Then maybe I’ll reconsider our little deal-… ‘He retorts with a fake little British accent’

“No, I hate you Erwin, I hate you so much. You’re a butt-hole! And as it turns out, my father wanted me to be rivals with you! ‘It was a lie but like hell if I was going to be his partner’ do you realize we’re still children? We should be rolling in the dirt screaming and giggling. Not planning grown up conferences in the future! You think we’re the same but we’re not! I don’t have friends here either but that’s because there all just like you!”

“Is that so...?” ‘He places a hand on his face and begins to cackle menacingly at me'

‘I nod and turn to walk away’’ I feel the wind pick up and my disgustingly tailored dress shirt flutter’s in wind at my departure’

Erwin’s last words still drift in my mind till this day’ “Fine, if that’s how it is …then I’ll make you just like me, and I’ll make sure you don’t forget the rich foundation you were built on”

-You are truly my friend…but in a most frightening way”

* * *

 

The air between them remained thin as fleeting thoughts ran through their minds. Taking in what just happened was hard to comprehend. You don’t just kiss a stranger. Let alone some random pizza boy. I would say I was turning into Erwin but I think this was different. 

‘No, I know this was different, it had to be’

But it all felt so familiar. If it is a sin like they say. Then I guess I’ll be taking to first seat on the bus to hell with nothing but a smile on my face. Even though, as twisted as it sounds. I’d love for him to be there beside me. It wouldn't be so bad then. 

‘After all...’

'Anything is better than being alone through it all.'

‘He’s not mine yet though. A little patience never killed anyone-…many’

He’s still eyeballing the money below us, refusing to meet my eyes, but he speaks solemnly anyway. I feel numb.

“So I never got your name…”

‘Ha, you cheeky brat, you think cheap pick up tricks will help the tension?’

“I never told you my name~” I purr slyly and poke him in the chest. I see his eyes waver but he still stands his ground’

“Well I deserve to know” he spits out balling his fists at his sides.'

‘So he wants to be demanding huh? Last time I checked, I ruled this place, not him. I don’t care how cute he is. A dog is still a dog no matter what collar you put on it ’

“I don’t owe you shit, so pick up the money and go. It’s all you wanted in the first place right?! Just like everyone else around here. Money rules people’s minds, and the world. I was an absolute idiot to think some shitty pizza boy was different!” I declare bluntly, stepping away from him.

'He pulls me back by my shoulder repining me to the all but to familiar wall. I look up to meet his teary eyes filled with extreme hurt, and artificial betrayal. Through all that he still manages to look enraged. The money catches a wind current, and skids across the ground. Not enough to fly off though. '

“You know damn well this isn't about the money! I don’t need your money! You don’t even have to tell me your name!-…- ‘he pauses for a second making small sobs, while dripping fresh tears onto my chest briefly ,and stepping back’

“You just have to tell me one thing…and I’ll leave”

I’m puzzled by his declaration but accept his request with a weak nod

“Was that your first...” his voice is hoarse and near ragged ‘

“My first what? Foreplay? Sex? ” I retort while running my fingers through my now messy hair.'

“S-so you've done that before?...” he sputters out 

“Maybe twice? A few times? Who the fuck knows? It’s been a while kid. ‘I respond clicking my tongue briefly and averting my eyes’

‘He stares at me with disdain before looking down and growing silent, it makes me angry because I feel like he’s judging me. So I decide to push some of his buttons’

“What?... You a virgin or something?! Come on kid all we did was grind. That isn't even remotely third base. It wasn't even in yet and you act like you've actually lost something.”’ I step forward and tip his chin up forcing him to look at me’

“There’s nothing that we did that you couldn't have done with your own shitty hand”

‘His ears are suddenly tinted pink so I take that he got what I meant’

‘I push his face away scoffing at his lack of shame, it was adorable’

“You think your silly school boy virginity means shit at Old Trost? People around here throw there ass’s around just to pay rent on time. So in their eyes you’re just another ass to fuck.” ‘I let venom slip off my lips at my last words’

‘There he goes with that cute angry face again, aw man this is great, and he’s pissed off even more now’

“For your information-…”

‘He pauses briefly taking a few deep breaths in and out which further fed my amusement’

“- You sadistic prick … My virginity isn't the issue here. The issue is if I’m wasting my time here or not .Or are you actually going to be something to me?!”  
‘Shots are fired in my mind, and I’m suddenly pulling his head down by his hair. ‘

“Whoa first of all, don’t fucking yell at me, and second of all, you don’t even know who I am! I could be a damn psycho killer who collect’s dumb little pizza boys bodies and feeds them to cats! This could have all been a plan to kidnap your scrawny ass and put you up for ransom. You’re lucky you aren't worth shit or I would have sold your ass in a heartbeat to a pimp with too much time on his hands!”

‘That was a lie but I like to hear him whimper. Wow I am a sadistic prick… Nah it’s just Eren’

‘I pull his head to my level tightening my grip and see more tear’s running down his face with his eyes shut’

‘Maybe this was enough fun for one day…’ ‘I sigh and let him drop on the hard ground’

‘I expected a cute groan or two, maybe some more beautiful whimpering but all I got was soft pained laughing’

‘I huff kneel down and poke him in the back of the head while he lay crumpled on the ground’

“What’s so fucking funny? ‘I poke him again’ “You know I was just joking right?” ‘He laughs a little louder now in a complete fit of giggles’

‘I stand back up completely baffled ‘“You like pain or something?”

‘He pauses laughing briefly and breathes out’ “No just you, I like you”

‘I scratched the back of my head confused’ “Why”

“You just, make me feel so alive! Where I stay it’s so boring and the only living cycle is school, work, and home. I just feel like I don’t have much to live for! This is the most excitement I've had my whole life. Even if you’re an asshole. I just really want to be something to you…I don’t care what it is “

‘I arch my eyebrow at him.’ What the hell is he talking about now? He was already mine from the start, I just wanted to fuck around with him a little bit. Now it’s turned him into this obsessed little love magnet. How fucking old is he anyway.’

‘I space out briefly as he continues to speak’

“Let me live with you, I’ll do anything” 

“Are you fucking kidding me? I don’t have time to babysit crybaby brat’s like you…’

“You had time to order a pizza and fuck up my car”’ he huffs, poking his cheeks out’

“That’s different! You know it is! Plus what are you going to do all day? I can’t just let you lay around, eat my food and shit all day”

“Since I’m out of a job… I guess I’ll be your maid”

‘Hm, no, that’s too platonic… there’s no fun in that if I don’t get to touch him.’

‘I stand pondering on the suggestion until an idea hits me’

“I got it! Fine you can be a maid, but you have to be Erwin’s maid. His ‘best’ maid. Then when he’s not paying attention I want you to steal something precious of his and bring it to me”

‘Levi rub’s my hands together deviously’

“Oh god no, please don’t tell me you’re talking about that rich sleaze from Wall Rose Hill’s!”

“Yeah that sounds about right”’ I wave him off and ignore his sputtering ‘

“Well what do I get out of this?” ‘Eren put his hands on his hips staring menacingly at me’ 

‘Of course he wouldn't just do it because I asked him to. He’s still a kid’

“What do you want?”

“How about, you let me be your boyfriend~”

“God you’re just as sleazy as he is! If you were rich id call you twins”

“I am rich…”’he corrects’

“Wow, the day just keeps getting better and better…”’I sigh running my hand down my face’

‘He cocks one bushy eyebrow at me’ “Is my financial status a problem?”’ 

“Yes, actually it is. If you’re so rich then why were you a pizza boy? ”’I retort’

“….”

“….are you deaf?”

“No! I just, it’s a touchy subject okay?!”’ 

“…Drama Queen Shit stain”

“Primadonna hermit man!”

“Baby faced reject!”

“I’m going home…”

“Aw did I hurt baby’s feelings? Going to go home and cry to your rich mama? Hmmm? Hmmm?!~”

’I taunt’

“My mom’s dead”

“Well that makes two of us… my names Levi by the way”

“I like it, it fit’s”’ he brushes off my previous comment and replaces it with a smile’

“That’s what she said” ‘I waggle my eyebrows at him and watch him blush’

“I t-thought you were gay” ‘he hides his cute face from me’

“You’re lucky you’re so adorable .You just won’t stop giving me reasons want to kick you” ‘I retort sighing deeply before leading him into my home’

‘As crazy as the idea sounded, this kid could honestly be the key to my happiness and the destruction of Mr. Erwin ‘Fancy Pants’ Smith. After all, he stole my dignity, so I might as well wreck his and his social statuses. When I’m done dressing up Eren, he’ll be drawn to him like a magnet’

‘Of course, he can look, but no touching’

 

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its short , and dumb , but this is all i can do right now. I'm not to happy with this chapter , but i feel like ill love the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, review pls 
> 
> Next chapter Erens pov


End file.
